bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Wikiportal:Main/Did you know
This is where all the suggestions for the "Did You Know..." box on the main page will be submitted. Any interesting facts (facts meaning things that are completely true) or things others may not know can be submitted here. Here's a template for new fact submissions. This is the proper way to submit facts. If facts are not submitted correctly then your submissions will be deleted. If your fact is marked as underlined, then it has been added to the facts on the main page recently. Submissions Submissions go below Trans1000's facts: *The Bionic Boomer upgrade says it fires 2x faster but it actually attacks 2.6x to 3.6x faster? xd55's facts: *The Galive lord's orbiting glavies pop 1 bloon per frame? *The ice tower can pop MOAB's with the building T3 and the MIB *The bionic upgarde for the boomerang says it throws x2 as fast but it fires 3 glavies at 1 time Glaive Lord's facts *...that (your fact here). *...that (your fact here). *...that (your fact here). Lol Limewire's facts NoLeg's Facts AlthaBlade's facts Dy317's facts ...that the bloonchipper without the super wide funnel upgrade can't suck up blimps, even under influence of MIB? Bonjoura *...that in early versions, Dragon's Breath fired every 1 frame; two of them could take out a BFB ? Iyreguy's facts *...that it is possible to regen farm with Ninja Monkeys with the Distraction upgrade, and with Bloonchippers as well as Monkey Appentices with Summon Whirlwind? *...That following the days after BTD5 was released, Ray of Doom could pierce an infinite amount of bloons? Sam Wang CKECKITGEE5454 84.13.193.1's 18:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC)That glue gunner corrosive glue upgrade pop bloons? 18:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC)that glue splatter can glue 20 bloons in BTD4 Nplopez's facts *...that the Banana Farm and the Monkey village haven't their specialty Buildings?Nplopez (talk) 10:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) 182's Facts ....that you can get Bloons 2 Editor for free by completing Bloons 2? ....that you can get premiums for one game only in BTD5? ....that when BTD5 is not active,you can still earn Monkey Money? ....that in Bloons TD5 when you are playing Mount Magma in Reverse Mode it will be nearly impossible to beat it,especially on Hard? ....that Bloontonium Lab is easier than Death Valley? Marco Daniel Velasco (talk) 06:22, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Marco Daniel Velasco's Facts ...that BTD5 ends in round 500? Raindrop57's Facts *...that the Super Wide Funnel upgrade does the most damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons excluding Special Abilities? Monkey Engineer's Facts *... that the Bloon Trap's explosion gives $200, while dismantling it by hand gives $500? *... that lasers in B.T.D. aren't realistic, while lasers in Bloons II are? *... that Spiked Balls and M.O.A.B.-S.H.R.E.D.R.s appear to do the same damage to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons? *... that Dragon's Breath is nearly twice as fast as Plasma Vision? *... that Ice Towers and Glue Gunners can never attack M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons, and Bloonchippers require the Super Wide Funnel upgrade? *... that Bloonchippers can suck up projectiles?